


Brothers and Lovers

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Canon Era, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Gay Sex, Hate to Love, Home, Implied/Referenced Incest, Leaving Home, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separations, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Sex, Unhappy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, country shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wanted his independence, and he got it in the worse way he could have. By assaulting his own brother in bed. How did the two of them cope afterwards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Lovers

Alfred [America] looked outside his window at the lovely snowfall in his cuddly pajamas. He missed his big brother, Arthur [UK]. But he did leave him…he chose independence over his brother. Of course, Alfred was happy he did that…but he really hurt poor Arthur's feelings. Arthur avoided meeting his gaze now and refused to speak to Alfred.  
Alfred looked out at the snowy night, "Oh Arthur. Are you alright sleeping alone tonight…my brother?

Arthur cuddled up in his sleeping gown for bed. Too bad the fireplace was taking a while to warm the place up. Arthur looked over at the smaller bed where Alfred used to sleep. He remembered Alfred's voice…

"Arthur, I'm cold!"  
"Alfred, come here and let's share heat."  
"Arthur, I can't sleep."  
"Then sleep with me Alfred."  
"I love you Arthur."  
"I do too Alfred."

Arthur silently sobbed, "Bloody hell, you stupid git! Why Alfred?! Why did you leave?! I miss you!!" Arthur sobbed himself to sleep that night.

Alfred called up Francis [France], Wong Yao [China], and Matthew [Canada] and told them, "I'm going overseas."  
Matthew asked, "What for Alfred? Isn't it risky going right now?"  
Wong agreed, "And what's over in the Atlantic Ocean that you're going over to get?"  
Francis also agreed, "Yes. What are you going for?"  
Alfred was silent, then said, "To get someone…who is crying alone at night for me." Alfred then immediately bordered on the boat to go overseas.

Arthur sat alone in his office. He was looking at the pictures of him with Alfred when they were children. Arthur noticed that he didn't age…but Alfred considerably did. No longer was he that cute little boy who'd listen to everything his bigger brother told him to. But that last night with Alfred…it was imprinted deep in his memory. What Alfred did to Arthur that night scarred Arthur's brain forever:

Alfred sat and yelled at Arthur, "I M NOT A CHILD ARTHUR! PLEASE DO AS I ASK!"  
Arthur stood up, "I cannot let you go off Alfred! You are still a child!"  
Alfred stood as well, "I am NOT Arthur! And why did you not answer my first request? Sleep with me…just once!"  
Arthur stepped back, "I already told you Alfred, no! That's so dirty! I will not allow my first time to be with my bloody git of a little brother!" Arthur turned and was to return to his room. But just as he returned, Alfred turned Arthur around and kissed his lips. Sucked them hard and licked them over and over. As he did, Alfred silently pushed Arthur onto the bed. The night was so vivid…filled with passion that Alfred never showed Arthur before. Alfred topped…which was humiliating for Arthur…but Alfred did very well for his first time.  
But the next morning…as Arthur called out, "A-Alfred?" it scared him…Alfred was gone. Gone…and that was the last time Arthur spent quality time with Alfred.

Arthur sprung to life as he heard a knock at the door, "Coming!"  
But Arthur stopped dead as he heard Alfred's voice, "Arthur. It's me." Why? Why was Alfred here in Britain?!  
Without opening the door, Arthur asked, "Why are you here Alfred?" Tears ran down Arthur's face as he remembered what Alfred did the last time he was here. It terrified him to think he'd see the brother that stole his virginity.  
Alfred answered, "I want to see you. I miss you."  
Arthur masked his voice, "Go away Alfred."  
Alfred shook his head, "You're crying aren't you? I know you miss me too. You love what I did to you that night." Just then, Arthur stood an opened the door. He fell into Alfred's arms.  
Arthur sobbed onto Alfred's shoulder, "I miss you…bloody hell, I love you, you bloody git! Why…why did you leave me?!" Alfred stood there; realizing the emotional damage he inflicted to his brother.

Alfred whispered to Arthur, "Don't hold your voice back. Scream if you want to. I won't stop." They were doing it in bed again. Alfred, again, was in the lead. But this time, Arthur wasn't humiliated to be taken by a younger man. His brother was a grown up…no longer a child like he thought.  
Arthur started to moan a bit, "A-Aaaaaaaaaaaah…more Alfred!"  
Alfred pushed in deeper, "Arthur…I love you…"  
Arthur cried, "AH! I LOVE YOU TOO, ALFRED, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my Deviantart acount (Published there on 10/9/2011)  
> This is was my first fanfic ever! Please don't be too harsh! :0  
> I hope you Enjoyed! <3


End file.
